platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Forging Guide
A skill classified under "Passive" that enables the character to create a specific list of weapons. *The skill is activated whenever an Iron Hammer / Golden Hammer / Oridecon Hammer is used. *The user MUST have an 'Anvil', as well as the materials required for the creation of that weapon in order for the skill to be successfully casted, which otherwise will just consume the hammer. *The skill has a success chance depending on the user's stats / smith skill levels / enchant stones used / smithed weapon level / type of anvil used *When failed, all the items involved Excluding The Anvil will be lost. *In short, the following Items are required for forging **An Anvil ( Anvil, Oridecon Anvil, Golden Anvil / Emperium Anvil ) **A Hammer of respective Smithed Weapon Level **Materials Requierd for that Weapon **Elemental Stone (Optional) **Star Crumb (Optional) Items Required List of Forgable Equips / Materials Required *Various materials are needed for smithing different weapons: Lv 1 Weapons Lv 2 Weapons Lv 3 Weapons ---- Hammers *An essential item that must be used to activate the skill. Double-Click a hammer to activate skill **Iron Hammer - Forging of Lv 1 Weapons **Golden Hammer - Forging of Lv 2 Weapons **Oridecon Hammer - Forging of Lv 3 Weapons *Hammers can be obtained purchased from the NPC Christopher ( Enter Blacksmith Guild from Geffen Town 180,62 ) *Oridecon Hammers can also be obtained from the monster 'Teddy Bear' at 100% ---- Anvils An item that acts as a smithing platform for the skill. It will not be consumed after forging, unlike Hammers and the materials. *Anvil, Oridecon Anvil and Golden Anvil can be purchased from the NPC Christopher ( Enter Blacksmith Guild from Geffen Town 180,62 ) *Emperium Anvil can be obtained from Old Blue Box / Old Purple Box Anvils adds a fixed percentage to the success rate of forging: ---- Elemental Stone *Elemental Stone, while added into the Weapon during the forging process, changes the Weapon Property into that of the Elemental Stone *'Only one Elemental Stone should be used per forging', placing 2 or more Elemental Stones will make the forging fail regardless. **Great Nature -> Earth Property **Flame Heart -> Fire Property **Mystic Frozen -> Water Property **Rough Wind -> Wind Property *'However', adding an Elemental Stone while forging give a penalty of 20% to the forging success rate. ---- Star Crumb *Star Crumbs gives a Weapon seeking damage (Damage that never misses and Ignore Defense). *Each Star Crumb added gives a penalty of 15% to the forging success rate. ---- Factors Affecting Success Rate General Formula *50 + 5*(Skill Level) + 0.2*(Job Level) + 0.1*(Dex + Luk) + Anvil - ( Weapon Lv Penalty ) - ( Elemental Stone ) - ( Star Crumb ) *As seem in the Formula, various factors affects the success rate of forging: **(+) Level of Smithing Skill **(+) Level of Weaponry Research **(+) Level of Research Oridecon (Affect Lv 3 Weapon Forging) **(+) Job Level **(+) Dex & Luk (Stats) **(+) Type of Anvil Used **(-) Weapon Level **(-) Elemental Stone **(-) Star Crumb Only a maximum of 3 ( Elemental Stone + Star Crumb ) can be used per forging. ---- Level of Smithing Skill (+ve) Effect: +5% / Skill Level [ Maximum: +15% ] *Not only enabling the user to forget Weapon of higher level, but it also adds 5% per skill level to success rate... *Please place 3 Points into the forging skill even if you are only forging Lv 1 Weapons ^^ ---- Level of Weaponry Research (+ve) Effect: +1% / Skill Level [ Maximum: +10% ] *A must-max skill ---- Level of Research Oridecon (+ve) Effect: +1% / Skill Level ( Lv 3 Weapon Only ) [ Maximum: +5% ] *Increases forging success of Lv3/Lv4 Weapon by 5% at Skill Level 5 ---- Job Level (+ve) Effect: +0.2% / Job Level [ Maximum: +18% ] *Each Job Level gives an Additional 0.2% to forging success *Try to reach the maximum Job Level (Job Lv 90) before forging ---- Dex & Luk (+ve) Effect: +0.1% / (Dex or Luk) *Each Dex / Luk, be it base(stats) or bonus(food/equip/buff), adds 0.1% to the forging success rate **Strike a Balance for the adding of Stats **Always ask for Blessing / Gloria when forging **'Marionette Control' helps a great deal too... ***Simply reset Stats for the smith, activate Marionette Control, then start adding the Dex / Luk back to gain maximum effect **Food will help too... if you are willing to use them for forging **Equip yourself to gain maximum Dex / Luk ---- Anvil Used (+ve) Effect: +0% ~ +10% *As stated: *Please get an Emperium Anvil when forging, by hook or by crook =) ---- Weapon Level (-ve) Effect: -0% ~ -30% *While generally giving better damage, Weapon of higher level gives a fixed % penalty to forging success rate ---- Elemental Stone (-ve) Effect: -20% *While giving the forged weapon an Element (unless otherwise stated), it adds a 20% penalty to the forging success rate *'Do Not' place more then 1 Elemental Stone / Weapon, which will result in failure regardless ---- Star Crumb (-ve) Effect: -15% / Star Crumb [ Maximum: -45% ] *Each Star Crumb gives a Weapon seeking damage (Damage that never misses and Ignore Defense), while decreasing the forging success rate ---- Procedure Selecting a weapon to forge *Decide on a weapon to forge (i.e. Main Gauche), and make sure to allocate 3 points into the forging skill of that weapon's type (in this case, Smith Dagger). Preparing forging materials *Place all materials required into your inventory. For example, if you want to forge a Knife, you must have 1 Iron and 10 Jellopy in your inventory, aside from Elemental Stones or Star Crumbs that you want to include. Choosing an anvil *Anvils, Oridecon Anvils, and Golden Anvils can be purchased from Christopher (inside the Blacksmith Guild, geffen 180,62). *Emperium Anvils can be obtained by opening Old Blue or Old Purple Boxes. Hammer *There is a specific hammer for each weapon level. Hammers do not give any bonus to forging success rate. Element/Seeking Attack (Optional) *Including an element or a seeking attack when forging is completely optional. *However, elemental weapons deal more damage to monsters which are weak to that element (i.e. Water-type monsters receive more damage from Wind-type attacks). *Seeking attack helps in situations where the user has a low hit rate and needs to hit-lock, auto-cast skills, or deal status effects because of cards, equipment, Falcons, Wargs, etc. Forging *Use the hammer. *A list will pop up. Select the weapon that you want to forge from the list. More than one weapon will appear if you have sufficient materials to craft other weapons. *A window displaying the required materials will appear. If you wish to place Elemental Stones or Star Crumbs, now is the time to do it! ' ' *Click on OK and your Smith will attempt to forge the item. ---- Disclaimer: 4 Iron Hammers, 30 Jellopies, 3 Irons, 6 Star Crumbs and 3 Rough Winds were harmed during the creation of this guide, which I would like to apologize. Well.. its my laziness to reset and equip that caused it to happen :< ---- Category:Character / Class Guides Category:Guides